Realm Siege
Realm Siege (RS) is one of the most important Game modes and Daily activity of this game. As it is the best way to earn Awakening Tokens needed to awaken Heroes to their true potential. It is unlocked after Campaign lvl 40. Entry Each day two RS maps can be played for FREE. Tip: Not doing so each day is' unwise', as it prevents the player from gaining ''free rewards''' and slowing their progress.'' There is no official limit to how many maps can be played each day, but outside of the original two free games, each map will cost one Key. As the max number of keys to be held is 10, and only 5 can be purchased per day, that leaves a max total of 17 games/Awakening Tokens in one day. But that would also limit for next days to 7 games. Tip: Only victories will consume free entry or Key, if you lose nothing is lost except your time and you can retry again or choose easier map. Realm Siege Keys Each day up to 5 additional Keys can be bought for different gem price. * 2 Keys for 80 Gems each - recommended to eventually '''buy both each day', start by buying one key (somewhere during World 3), buy both each day once you have good gem balance.'' * 2 Keys for 160 Gems each - not recommended unless specific Event is in progress (then highly recommended), or if you spend high amount of money game * 1 final Key for 320 Gems - not recommended, unless you spend large amount of money on game and event is in progress Keys never disappear, and thus can be saved for later use. However only up to 10 Keys stored at a time. Tip: It is recommended to '''save 10 Keys' this way, to use at a New Hero Release Events (especially if it's soon to come).'' Gameplay Each day players have option to choose from one map for each Hero owned (under max awaken Rank) or one for Meteor. After that map is finnished another random map takes its place (allowing to focus on one Hero). Each day all map options are refreshed. Each match is played on basic Campaign maps with same rules, same tower layout, even tappables and randomly Blessed Towers slots (towers built on them will have greater strength), but the enemies faced will usually be toughter. Realm Siege levels are only available once you complete that World (World 6 is unavailable for now). Example: you will only get W4 maps if you complete W4 campaign. Note that there are no stars awarded, you just need to survive the level with at least 1 health left to gain full reward. Tip: It is generally not recommended to use Power Items to help with level. Rather chose maps easy enough to complete without any items. Increased Difficulty (+5) Each map can be played at +1 to +5 difficulty. This will permanently increase overall strenght of Enemies on that RS map (additional to the increase already there), as well as increase some Rewards. However amount of waves and enemies per wave and everything else will stay exactly same. Tip: It is highly recommened to play every match at +5 difficulty, as it offers better rewards (mainly it saves you gems). It is also recommened to have atleast 5 heroes to choose from, so you may play different map if you have problem finnishing the one you chose. Rewards Main reward for each RS map is 1 Awakening Token of your choosing, or 1 Meteor. Tip: Choosing Meteor is '''unwise', only do this if all heroes are already at max awaken. Tokens are way more valuable.'' Second reward is Elixir. Amount you recieve depends on what world map you play and at what difficulty. Each +1 diff increase amount by 15 (+5 difficutly +75 Elixir) permanently, up to a maximum of 2000 Elixir per match. Additionally each play of +1 diff will award player with 1 Realm Siege Medal. After 10 RS Medals are earned, the player may claim 50 Gems from a chest (so each +5 match will give 25gems). Events Some Events are tied with RS and offer bigger rewards * Hero Release Event - during this event New special Map can be played (and is highly suggested to do so). This usually follows same rules as other RS map, but can differ. Reward is usual amount of Elixir, but Main Token Reward is replaced by Box Pieces (10 base, 15 at +5diff). This is extremly important, as it award New Hero as well as some Skins, random Hero Tokens, Elixir and microscopic chance to obtain 10000gems. * Divine Star Event - during this event no new map is added you will play exactly same way, with exactly same rewards, but get extra rewards on top in form of Divine Stars. Rewards should amount to extra 0.5 random hero token and 0.5 Meteor per RS match, with microscopic chance to obtain 10000gems, and allows you to get some Hero Skins. Extra tips * General consensus is that depending on where you are in the game, buying up to 2 keys a day makes sense to reduce the time it takes to Rank up your heroes. That would mean up to 4 Tokens a day. * The most important thing is to balance TIME and GEMS. Getting a hero from R5 to Rank 6 takes 80 Tokens and at free play, takes 40 days which is a lot of TIME. But to speed up the process will cost you gems and to rank up a hero at each rank cost 800 gems. So balance is key. * Further to this, it is recommended that you always play +5 Difficulty when purchasing additional keys as at every 10 Medals, you get 50 gems back; reducing the overall cost to buy keys. ** If you just play 2 free keys a day, you earn +50 gems each day. (2entries = 50 gems) ** If you buy 1 key a day, you lose -5 gems each day (3 entries = 75 gems MINUS cost of key = 80 gems). ** If you buy 2 keys a day, you lose -60 gems each day (4 entries = 100 gems MINUS cost of 2 keys = 160 gems) Level Maps/Tower Placement Suggestions To see each level and their potential tower placements to increase your chances to defeat the level, click on the levels below. Note: There might be better tower placement (so '''experiment yourself') and Heroes play an important role so even if the tower placement is the same as suggested, heroes that are too weak or not supportive will still pose a challenge to defeat the level if your level difficulty is too high.'' Therefore it may not always be possible to pass a level with the hero of your choice and you may have to choose another hero to get the token. This is one reason why having several heroes is advantageous; at least in the early stages of the game. World 1 Levels: Levels 1-10 Levels 11-20 World 2 Levels: Levels 21-30 Levels 31-40 World 3 Levels: Levels 41-50 Levels 51-60 Levels 61-70 Levels 71-80 World 4 Levels: Levels 81-90 Levele 91-100 Levels 101-110 Levels 111-120 World 5 Levels: __FORCETOC__ Category:Game Features Category:Important Category:Game Modes